The Digidestined and Dwarvanman
by dwarvanman
Summary: I made this sires for all the nerds, digimon fans, romance fanatics out there. Please post reviews. I really want to here from you guys. Also I wanted to tell you that Dwarvanmans real name is Zackariah B. Stawart. I just type Zack for short. and if you have anything to ask me put in the review and I will answer all your questions, or as many as I can.
1. Chapter 1 New Beginings

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Digital Monsters or Elder Scrolls V Skyrim and I am not a partner with the corporation who made Digimon nor am I apart of Bethesda Game Studios. I am a fan of both Skyrim and Digimon. Also I wanted to add on to one of my favourite Digimon fan fictions, "Digimon: The College Years" by The Create Card. And this is my story if our hero was sucked through a time time warp, landed in the future, and became a Digidestined. I hope to make this an awesome sires. This is my story of what might happen to our hero when meets up with the rest of the Digidestined from season 3 in their college years. Please rate, review and follow me. And every other day I will make another chapter. Enjoy_

The Digidestined and Dwarvanman

By: Dwarvanman

Chapter 1 New Beginnings

It had been two years since Zack had slain Alduin. Zack had thought to him self, " Wow, it's already been two years since I slew Alduin. Skyrim is safe now. It has been safe for 1,500 years." After Zack had slain Alduin him and his companion Austin had received the dragons curse. Gaining them immortality so they could not die from old age. Since 1,000 B.C. Zack had been wondering Tamriel for nearly 1,500 years. The time was 500 A.D. While Zack and Austin were walking on the trail wondering what evil they were going to fight next. Talos appeared to them and said, " Dovakiin and follower. I have a grieve warning for you two. The future is in trouble, and you two are the only ones that can save it, But beware. When you step through this portal nothing will be the same again. You will not be able to return to your time. The only thing you'll have is your sword." After Talos had disappeared a portal had opened in the middle of the road. Austin asked curiously, " should we go into the portal?" Zack had added on, " If the future is in jeopardy then we need to go through that portal."

Meanwhile 1,520 years in the future the date was August 2nd, 2,020 at Odiaba University Takato, Guilmon, Henry, and Terriermon were just settling in to their dorm about two days from their first class at the university. When eight teen year old Takato and Henry first got to their dorm at room 204. Takato asked Henry a question, " If it's just me and you staying in this dorm, why is their four beds and desks?" Henry responded, " Maybe there was a late transfer." "Hey wait a minute." Takato said. " where's Kazu and Kenta?" "They said they'd be here tomorrow." Henry explained. " Yeah momenti." Terriermon chimed in.

Over at the the girls dorm Jeri, Calumon, Rika, and Renamon were just now settling into their dorm. As the girls were unpacking suit cases and boxes, Renamon had thought that she something felt weird. She felt like something was coming, but it wasn't a digimon. Before Renamon had left she spoke to Rika, " Rika I have to go for a little bit." Rika asked, " What is it Renamon." Renamon answered, " I feel like something is coming, but it's not a digimon it's something else. I need to go scouting for a while." Rika gave Renamon a nod of approval and said, " Go ahead, just be careful." With that Renamon vanished and went to the spot that the anomaly was going to appear.

Back in Tamriel about 1,520 years ago Zack and Austin had made the decision to jump through the portal. As they were going through the portal they swam through a very strange vortex like they never had seen before. When they had finally reached the end they had been transferred 1,520 years into the future. When they reached the end, they were spit out of the vortex and were standing in the middle of West Shinjuku unannounced to Zack and Austin a future ally was watching from the shadows. Renamon gasped, " I'd better warn the Rika." As Renamon dashed towered the university she caught the attention of Austin. " Zack, look!" Austin exclaimed. " What , what is it." Zack answered. " I thought I saw something." Austin said " Well what ever it was it's gone now."

After that freak experience Zack looked down and in his hands and found an envelope saying " For Zack and Austin" when Zach opened the envelope there was 1,000 dollars and a letter saying,

" Dear Zack And Austin,

I have given you this money to buy some new clothes to disguise your selfs and for something to eat. I bet you're pretty hungry from being transferred 1,520 years in to the future. After you are finished you need to head strait down to the Odiaba University, their should be someone waiting for you two at the front entrance.

Signed

A friend"

" Well the first thing to do is get some new clothes" Zack said. After they were done getting new clothes and a quick bite to eat. Zack had to make a quick stop to the restroom. Apon looking in the mirror had found that he was apparently eight teen again. Zack shocked, suddenly called Austin into the bathroom to come look into the mirror. Austin had rushed into the bathroom to see whats going on. Zack exclaimed, " Austin look into the mirror!" in amazement Zack and Austin had gone from their mid 20's to being eight teen years old again. After all the excitement Zack had said, " Talos has given us a second chance."

Back at the university Renamon was running to the girls dorm when she had tripped over Guilmon who was walking around the school campus. " Ow!" Renamon snapped, " What are you doing you half-twit!" " I was walking around when you ran in to me. What's wrong Renamon?" Guilmon asked. " I half to go warn Rika." Renamon answered back. " Warn Rika about what?" Asked Guilmon. " It's to hard to explain right now." Renamon said. " I'll tell every thing to you tomorrow." with that out of the way Renamon was finally going to tell Rika what she saw.

After all that had happened to day Zack was pretty confused on what was going on. " Well with all that out of the way we should head to the university now." Zack said. After asking for directions it took Zack and Austin about half a day to walk to the university. When they finally got to the university it was already 7:00 at night. When they got to the front entrance they saw a sign that said, " For help please go to the front office and a representative will be with you shortly. Austin suggested that they should go to the help desk to get some more information on what they should do. Zack agreed and they went to the help desk.

When they got inside there was a lady at the desk. Zack approached the desk and said, " Hello maim, My name is Zack and this is my best friend Austin and..." they were soon cut off when the lady said, " Good, you must be the new transfer students. Please come with me and I'll be showing you your dorm room and who you will be staying with." After a not very pleasant introduction Zack and Austin walked with the nice lady to their dorms. As they were walking the lady was telling them about the school, " This is the boys dorm, upstairs is the girls dorm, please do not go up and harass the young ladies." They had soon stopped at room 204. The lady said, " You will be staying with Takato and Henry, if you have any questions please ask me at the help desk."

After the lady had walked away Zack knocked on the door. In panic of someone finding Terriermon Henry said, " you know what to do." with that being said Terriermon went into stuffed animal mode. After that Takato had opened the door to see two other boys standing there. One of the boys had introduced him saying, " Hi my name is Zack and this is my friend Austin it looks like we'll be staying with you for the year." Takato being his friendly self stuck out a hand of friendship and introduced himself, " Hi, my name is Takato and this is Henry, nice to meat you." Henry sweat dropped and asked Zack a question, " W.. Whats that on your side?" Zack had answered back a little offended, " That's my ancient family sword that was past down from generation to generation and hand crafted by the dwarves of Somerset Isle." Henry sweat dropped again and said , " Uh... okay." " Well anyway, Zack, Austin we were about to head to the cafeteria to get something to eat with a couple of friends. We'll meat you there if you can go get our friends up stairs in room 215?" Takato asked. " Sure thing, Austin why don't you go with Takato and Henry while I go get the others." Zack said.

Renamon soon had gotten back to girls' dorm. By the time she got back every thing had been unpacked and put away. Jeri had opened the window to get some fresh air. Renamon had fazed through the open window panting out of control. " Renamon what happened?" Rika said concerned. " Huh, huh, I came as soon as I could, I saw two men come from a portal. They said something about coming here. I came as quick as I could so I could protect you." Renamon said. Little did they know was that Zack was right outside the door. " Well, this is room 215 I wonder if Takato's friends are home?" " Oh no, he's here." Said Renamon. " What who's here?" said Rika and Jeri simultaneously. " one of the men who came through the portal."

After Zack had knocked on the door he saw Renamon charging right at him. He had just enough time to pull out his sword and block Renamon's attack. It worked and Renamon had been pushed back a little ways. Sadly with the successful block, Zack's sword had flew out of his hand and slid across the floor. Renamon was coming for another attack. Zack screamed, " Ahhhhh!" Thinking he was going to die. Suddenly there was a spark of light and a small device landed into Zack's hand and from out of nowhere a half man, half dragon digimon with a pair of samurai swords on his side had appeared out of thin air to protect Zack. Blocking Renamon's last attack she had stopped trying to attack Zack.

What will happen next? What will Zack think this experience? What will the girls think of this? Find out on the next chapter of The Digidestined and Dwarvanman.


	2. Chapter 2 All together

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Skyrim and Dwarvanman is my own made up name. I did not steal that name at all. As I said before if I will make another chapter every other day to add on to this one. So please review, view, and follow me if you want. Enjoy._

The Digidestined and Dwarvanman

By: Dwarvanman

**Chapter 2 All together**

Last time we ended Zack was very close to going to the E.R. Because of a little miss understanding. At the last second a digimon appeared to protect our hero. While the girls were watching from the room doing who knows what.

While Zack was gasping for air he couldn't get a grasp on what was going on. " Why am I always being attacked!" Zack exclaimed. The girls in the room were shocked. " He couldn't be..." Rika thought. " Fine, I'll go tell Takato that you don't want to meet up in the cafeteria." " And you, what are you? And what do you want with me?" The strange digimon answered, " I am Dragomon I have been sent to this world to protect you, because you are my tamer and I am your partner." " Well, I guess that explains this." Zack had showed Dragomon the strange device with a steel colored ring around the screen.

" What... It's giving me information of some kind. Renomon, rookie level, special attack diamond storm." " So that's what attacked me. Thanks for not killing me." Zack muttered under his breath. " Look, if you want to come get something to eat with Takato and Henry feel free. I'm going for a walk to figure things out." " And you Dragon Mon or something like that meat me outside I've got some questions for you. And when you see Takato please tell him where I am."

And with that Zack walked away. As Zack walked away Dragomon had vanished into thin air. Rika and Jeri were stunned. They could not believe what they just saw. " It can't be, he's a digidestined?" Rika said. " When he first saw Renomon why didn't run at the fact of digital monsters?" " He forgot his sword." Jeri said. " Wait a minute why did he have a sword in the first place?" Asked Rika " I don't know." Said Jeri. " Well lets get this back to him." Rika and Jeri went to the cafeteria only to find only Takato and Henry eating. When they walked up to the table they saw another person sitting with them. When Takato noticed the girls standing at the table he said, " Hey guys. Uh, Where's Zack. Oh no what did you do to our friend?" They didn't answer that. " Oh, he said he was going for a short walk before he comes and eats. Also he dropped this in the hall way. Could you return this to him?" Jeri asked. Takato blushed and accepted.

About two hours after dinner had gone by and Zack was heading back to his dorm. " Wait, before we go in. How well can you hide Dragomon? I don't want to be attacked like the last time." Zack said. Dragomon answered, " Is this good enough, Zack?" After Dragomon answered he disappeared into thin air. " Yeah Thats good enough." Zack said. Soon Zack came into the room where Takato, Henry, and Austin were waiting for him. " Okay, Takato, Henry. I need to talk to you." Zack said. " What is it Zack?" Takato asked. " I know those aren't just stuffed animals." " What are you saying, Zack." Henry said a little nervously. " I mean I know those are alive. I was just attacked by one earlier. I think it's name was Renomon." " Oh Rika what did you do this time?" Takato thought. " And don't worry I've got one too, Dragomon please come out."

Dragomon had appeared from thin air just like Renomon would. " Now, can you tell me what this thing is." Zack said while holding out the strange device. " Well that would be a digivice." Terriermon said hopping from Henry's bed. " Ah! What are you!" Zack exclaimed " Well, I guess we should intro duce our partners." Takato said. " This is Guilmon, and I think you already met Terriermon." Takato said. " I'll introduce you to the rest of the team tomorrow." " Okay, I need to get some sleep any way." Zack said. " Oh, before you go I needed to give this back to you." " Oh, my sword. Thanks." " This thing is so heavy, how do you carry that around with you all day?" Takato asked " You know I had never thought that before." Zack said

As the boys slept little did they know that an enemy digimon had appeared Zack was the first one to hear it and woke up. Zack was used to this from when he was in Skyrim, He had to become a light sleeper so he wouldn't get killed by bandits that roamed near by. He quickly and quietly got dressed and grabbed his sword. He quickly ran outside little did he know that he was being followed by Rika for the same exact reason. " Is that who I think it is. And where is that idiot think he's going?" As soon as Rika got out side she saw that Zack's digimon had been hit and had fallen on the ground. Zack had rushed to Dragomon to make sure he was all right. Zack told Dragomon, " Don't worry he's mine." Rika watched as Zack had stood up to the enemy Ogermon. Zack said, " I've fought worse and uglier things back in Skyrim than you." Rika said to her self, " This idiot is going to get himself killed, I've got to do something." Before Rika could do anything Renamon had stopped her in her tracks and said, " This is his fight, Rika. Let him be." Rika just stood at the entrance and watched the fight go on.

Ogermon had charged at Zack. Zack had barely dodged the attack and in the process accidentally tripped Ogermon. By the time Zack had reached Ogermon he had sprung to his feet. Ogermon hit Zack with his club, thus sending Zack in the other direction. While Ogermon was pulling his arm back in to swing again Zack had just enough time to come in and hit Ogermon with sword. And with that Zack had turned Ogermon into tiny bits of data fragments. As Zack knelt down to check on Dragomon he looked up to see Rika and Renamon standing at the door way. While Renamon looked a little impressed Rika just stood there with a blank stare. " Look, I don't have time to fight you right now. I need to see if my friend is all right." Zack said as he was out of breath from fighting that last enemy. As Zack was tending to the fallen Dragomon Rika had finally got some words together to try and knock some sense into Zack. " Do you even know what you even fought let alone what could've happened if you lost!" Zack looked up at Rika after tending to Dragomon's wounds and said, " I'm pretty sure that what I fought was one of those... things. And yes I knew what could've happened if I had lost, but I did it because I had to do what I could do to keep a friend alive and safe. " You should go and get some rest, Dragomon so that wound will heal." " You got it Zack" Dragomon replied

After Dragomon vanished Zack had climbed the school and sprinted across the roof to a nice peaceful spot to where Zack could look out upon the Forrest and think about his old home. " Talos was right. Things are different now." As Zack looked upon the Forrest a tear had been brought to his eye in remembering his home, his friends. All gone now. They were all in Sovengaurd without him. After Zack had climbed up the school Renamon said, " I'm going to speak with him." Rika said, " Okay, just be careful." Renamon had telaported to the roof.

As she walked up to Zack sat down beside him Zack had said, " What do you want from me. I already said I wasn't going to fight you." " You sound like you're upset about something." Renomon said. " Well, I guess you don't want to fight, and if you really want to know, when ever I look into this forest I remember the life that I left behind." " What do you mean by that?" Renomon asked " Can you keep a secret?" Zack asked. " On my life I will not let your secret pass my lips." " Okay, I am not from this time. I've been sent from about 1,520 years from the past. I ask that because I do not want to alarm anyone or scare them." " Even though Zack is my real name when I was in my proper armor I was known as Dwarvanman. Even though I have just gotten here I fear that my time on this world will soon come to an end for a short while." " I see." said Renomon " I better get back to my dorm before someone knows I'm gone." Said Zack

And with that Zack jumped from the roof to a nearby tree branch and then somersaulted to the ground and sprinted to the dorm. When Renomon had returned Rika had asked her, " So what did you find out about him?" " Well he is a very charming young man with excellent fighting skills. I bet you two would make a great couple." Renamon answered. " REALLY RENOMON! I wouldn't go out with that new time idiot even if he was the last man alive!" After the night was over and every body woke up Zack, Takato, Henry, Terriermon, Guilmon, And Austin had walked up to the girls' dorm and knocked on the door.

As soon as the door opened The whole gang stepped inside. " Zack, Austin this is Rika and Jeri. Well I'm pretty sure you know Rika and Renamon already. Heh... heh." Takato laughed nervously " Oh yeah I almost forgot about the little guy over there, Calumon." " Hi there, wanna play?" Calumon said really cheerfully. " Um... sorry not right now little buddy." Zack said. " But, how about I have Dragomon play with you." " Okay!" Exclaimed Calumon. " Hey Dragomon, could you come here for a second." Zack said. " You called Zack?" " Yes could you play with Calumon while I get some things out of the way please?" " Yes sir." Dragomon answered. Soon they had left. Rika asked Zack a question.

" Hey Zack, How did you get your Digimon to respect you so quickly without setting boundaries or anything?" Asked Rika " Well it's actually quite simple. I respect my digimon and his wishes, and in return he respects me and my wishes." said Zack " Of course we do try to get at least one day of hard training in every week, because we never know what will happen." " Now I do have something to ask Rika and Renamon." Zack said. Rika just shrugged and asked, " What is it?" " Why did you attack me when I knocked on your door last night?" Zack asked. " Renamon you can answer that one." Rika said. " Well, when we first got to the college and started unpacking I had felt like something was coming. But it wasn't a digimon it was something greater. So I went out scouting to the place where the anomaly was going to appear after a while I saw a portal open up in the middle of West Shinjuku near Rika's house. And I saw you two walk threw. I didn't know if you were here to cause trouble or not so I ran as fast as I could back to the university to warn Rika. On my way back here I had ran in to Guilmon and was delayed a little bit. By the time I had gotten back and warned Rika you were all ready outside the door. So I did what I could to protect my tamer. Also when I looked at you when you came through the portal I could tell you were a good fighter, but I never imagined you as that good of a fighter." Renamon said. " Okay I understand and thank you Renamon." Said Zack. " Oh so that's why you were in a hurry." Guilmon said. " Whoa, what do you mean by excellent fighter?" Takato said. " Rika go ahead and tell the story because I know you were there last night." Zack said.

As soon as Zack had finished that sentence Kazu and Kenta walked into the room. Kazu being his immature self says, " Ooooh... is Rika in love?" Kazu joked. Within saying that Rika punched Kazu in the stomach, " Uuuuh..." Kazu said while laying on the ground in the fetal position. It happened like this. And as Kazu lay on the floor in the fetal position Rika had tolled the story of what happened last night. " So wait a minute there's a new digidestined?" Kenta asked. " You're staring right at him Einstein." Terriermon said.

" Kazu, Kenta this is Zack and Austin." said Henry. " now wait a minute, I heard Renamon say that you came through a portal. Is that correct Zack?" asked Takato. In panic Zack quickly said, " Yeah, I had moved from America to Japan to go to college. Sadly I was transferred here. While I was in Japan I worked part-time in a science lab that was making a prototype telaportation device that malfunctioned and instead of sending me to the university it sent me to West Shinjuku instead." Zack said without even knowing what he was talking about. In relief every body had believed the story.

After The whole team had met up. Austin had taken a walk in the forest to try and get a feel on what had changed. As he was walking in the forest he had fell into a crevice. Thankfully he had fell on a tree on the way down so he wasn't hurt. Upon exploring the crevice he had found an old dwarvan ruin. At the entrance he had found a strange egg. The strange egg was black with a picture of a white sword on the front. Curios with this Austin had put the egg in his book bag. The ruin had brought back horrible memories when he was a kid.

As kid he was abandoned by his evil mother in a Dwarvan ruin. As Austin explored the ruin as a kid he was captured and taken as a slave to the Falmer. The most hated enemy to the dwarves. It wasn't until he was 15 years old when he was discovered by Zack who was training by killing the falmer in the ruin. Zack had found Austin in a cage with lass orations on his face and multiple bones had been broken and some of them had healed improperly from being whipped repeatedly. Zack had freed him from the cage and gave him an ebony dagger and said, I'm going to get you out if it's the last thing I do."

After they had gotten out of the ruin Austin had said, " Thank you for rescuing me how can I ever repay you." " Well I could use some company while I'm on the road." And little of did they that this was the start of a friendship that would last for a life time.

The ruin was in shambles. Many bridges had been broken making it hard to get across. At the end Austin could see a light at the end. It was a fantastic room with a ceiling of jade and walls lined with dwarvan metal. Austin thought to himself, " Wow who ever made this room made it to last." Within looking around the room he had found a pedestal with some type of scroll on it. As Austin approached the pedestal he had seen it was an elder scroll.

Knowing this might help him and Zack with the evil that they had to try and face. Upon picking up the scroll a trap had been activated and starting up 3 dwarvan centurions that came right after the intruder. Austin had quickly picked up a dragon bone sword that lay near the pedestal and was able to take out two of the three centurions. The third centurion had knocked the sword out of Austins hand and threw him against a wall. Upon hitting the wall the book bag had fallen off of Austins shoulder and the egg rolled out of his bag.

Austin had waited up against the wall and waited for death to bring home. Just the a strange device had materialized in Austins hand. Suddenly the egg hatched revealing a half man-half dragon digimon with a shield on his back a silver sword on his side and a crossbow strapped to his arm. He had taken out the third centurion and had turned to Austin. With that freak experience The strange digimon had introduced himself to Austin " I am Razormon I have been sent to protect you for as long as I can." The two had left the ruin and went strait to the university. Austin had instructed Razormon to hide until further notice

The day passed by quickly. During the day Zack was able to learn how to use a computer. It was actually easy. Compared to trying to learn how to master the invisibility spell. Zack wondered, " Can I still cast that spell?" At that time Rika was passing the room and thought, " I guess since I'm passing through I'll talk to Zack for a minute." As Rika turned the corner she heard Zack's voice, " Okay, lets get this started." curious Rika had got to the open door to see Zack just turn invisible for no reason. Rika quickly turned around and put her back to the wall. Scarred out of her mind she was gasping for air. She thought to her self, " Did I just see what I thought I just saw?" after a while she came to the conclusion that she was just seeing things.

Night had come and as every body slept Rika was taking a walk around the campus. When suddenly Ladydevimon had come out of the shadows and grabbed Rika. Renamon had tried to stop the evil digimon, but was hit hard fell on the ground unable to move.

Back in Zack's room. Zack had heard a faint scream in the distance. He quickly put on his clothes and grabbed his sword and ran out the door. In his a temped to get out he woke up Takato who followed him outside. Dragomon had materialized right beside Zack. They both nodded and went in the direction of the scream. While Zack was running he was closely followed by Takato. Mean while with Rika. Ladydevimon had said, " I've been sent by Alduin. Don't worry little mortal I won't hurt you but I need you to lure out your boy friend Dwarvanman." " Who's Dwarvanman?" Rika asked. " Oh no. she's going after Zack." Renomon thought " Ahhhhh... hear he comes now." The evil digimon said. When Rika saw who she was talking about she was shocked. It was Zack coming to rescue her.

As Zack was running toward Rika he saw that Renamon was down for the count. " Dragomon! Go check on Renamon while I get Rika." Zack said. " RIKA COVER YOUR EARS!" Zack exclaimed. After Rika had covered her ears, Zack had shouted, " FUS-RO-DA!" As Ladydevimon was thrown back from the power of the voice Rika had flown out of her hands. Zack was successfully able to catch Rika and put her safely down on the ground. After that as Ladydevimon was fading she told Zack, " I'll be sure to tell Lord Alduin that you have arrived." " Oh no. I can't let Alduin get my friends. If he does get here, they won't even know what there up against." Zack thought.

Before Rika could get to Zack and ask him some questions. Zack had turned invisible and had ran into the forest. With Dragomon following behind. " I have to take my sent els were so that Alduin can't track me down to the university." Zack thought

What's this about Alduin's return? Could this spell the end for our heroes? Find out in the next chapter of The Digidestined and Dwarvanman.


	3. Chapter 3 Hidden Feelings

_Disclaimer: I don't own digimon nor Skyrim. I am a huge fan both. This is what you all been waiting for. Chapter 3, I thank every one for supporting me please review and follow me. And I will make more chapters every other day. Also I would like to thank my friends and family for giving me the inspiration to type this series. I know that there was a couple of typos on the last one but I fixed it now. Enjoy._

The Digidestined and Dwarvanman

By: Dwarvanman

Chapter 3 Hidden Feelings

The last time we saw the gang Zack had saved Rika from Ladydevimon. Who turned out to be a servant sent by Lord Alduin to try and get rid of him. In panic with Zack thinking that Alduin could hurt his friends if he stayed at the university, quickly ran into the forest in an a temped lead the up coming evil away.

As night changed to morning Zack never came back to the dorm. When Rika woke up in her bed she had found a note taped to her door. Rika had quickly woke up Jeri and read the note aloud. It said, " With this note I say my last words for a while. I wish I could tell you guys every thing but it's not safe right now." " Also Rika, I left something in your closet just for you." " What did he leave in my closet?" Asked Rika " Well, you'll never find out if you don't look." Jeri said.

Rika slowly opened the closet to find Zack's sword and a bouquet of flowers. With a tag on the flowers saying, " Because your a great friend also you can use this to protect your self better in case you get into trouble while I'm gone. " What's that?" Calumon asked. " It's his sword. And a bouquet of flowers." Rika said. " Ahhhhh... That's so sweet." Said Jeri. Rika gave Jeri a cold look and said, " It's nothing!" But on the inside she knew it was sweet. She wished she had seen him one last time before he left. Rika turned the back of the note to find a letter that said, " Please give to school representative."

Back at the boys dorm. Takato had woke up to see that Zack wasn't here. Takato glanced up at the door and saw a note on the door. Takato had walked over to the note and took a quick glance at it. " GUYS, WAKE UP!" Takato exclaimed " Uhhhh... Why did you wake us up Takato?" Groaned Terriermon. " What is it, Takato?" Guilmon asked. " It says hear that Zack has gone away for a while." Said Takato. " something about leading a great evil away form the university. Also it says not to tell Rika so she doesn't try to come find him." Takato said.

Mean while Zack and Dragomon had stumbled upon a familiar ruin. " This can't be." Zack said almost excited. " What, what is it Zack?" Dragomon asked. " This is my old home, Whiterun!" Zack exclaimed " I wonder if it's still here?" Zack had ran to the old ruin. He made made his way to his old house, which was just a pile of decomposing wood and crumbled stone walls that had used to support the main structure of the house. The only thing that had barely survived through the years was an old decomposing chest with extremely rusted iron hinges.

Upon opening the chest Zack had found not only the 25,000 golden septims that he stored for a rainy day, but his armor and a spare sword. " What is this?" Dragomon asked. " A sign to start kicking some butt again. Look out Alduin, Dwarvanman is back." Zack had put on the armor. It had felt looser than last time he had put it on. Over the cover of night fall Zack was able to patrol the city without being noticed by jumping from roof to roof. But one night was special in particular. As Rika was coming back from all of her classes she had noticed a note taped to her door.

The note had said, " Meet me at the entrance to school campus at 9 pm. Signed a friend." Rika had felt like the letter was from someone she knew, but it was so long since she saw the writer of the note she just couldn't remember who it was. Later that night Rika had gone to the spot where the note had told her to go, with Renomon close at hand in case it was another trap. Rika had sat down on a bench that was close to the entrance. A couple of minutes later Zack had appeared next to Rika with a bouquet of flowers. " Ah!" Rika screamed. " You scared me you freak!" " Here these are for you." Zack said. Rika blushed and took them from Zack's hand.

As Rika took the flowers from Zack's hand she thought to herself, " Maybe I do feel something for Zack." She had first felt it two weeks ago when Zack had left the note on the door. It was faint, but it was there. As each day passed the feeling inside her grew little by little. Rika thought to herself, " Snap out of it. You can't be in love with this idiot." " What are the are the flowers for?" Rika had asked trying not to blush. " Think of it as an I'm sorry present." Zack said. " What do you mean by that?" Rika asked " I'm just trying to say that I'm sorry for bringing you and your friends into this mess. And I'm sorry for leaving so unexpectedly two weeks ago."

" What do you mean by bringing us into this mess. And what are you talking about." Rika asked confused. " Remember when I first came to the university. It wasn't a teleportation field I had came through, it was a time warp that I came through. To be honest I didn't know what I was talking about when I told you guys that story, I didn't want anybody freaking out if I said I was from the year 500 A.D." In the distance Renomon could see a spark slowly grow between Zack and her tamer Rika. " So when you ran off what did the letter on the back of the note say? And where did you run off to?" asked Rika. " The letter had said that I had to go home for the first semester for family problems and that I would be back next semester. Also while I was running through the Forrest when I had stumbled upon the ruins of the city where my old house had been so all this time Dragomon and I have been rebuilding my house."

" Also Rika I had wanted to ask you a serious question." Zack said " Oh, what is it?" Rika asked " We've known each other for a while, and I've started to get these feelings that I've never had before when ever I'm around you. And I was wondering if you wanted to go on what you call a date this Friday night?" Zack asked a little nervously. After Zack had asked the question Rika was blushing as red as Guilmon's skin and maybe even brighter. " Sure I would love to." Rika answered. And with that she had kissed Zack on the cheek and said, " I can't wait." " Before I go I must ask that you do not tell any one that I was here, and if you ever need me just head in that direction of the Forrest and you'll come across the ruins of my old home."

And with that Zack had vanished and ran to his house which was currently under reconstruction. Renomon had walked out of the shadows and said with a smirk on her face, " Last time I recalled you said that you wouldn't go out with that idiot even if he was the last man alive." " I don't even know what happened, of course I have been asked out by other boys, but he's different some how." Said Rika. " Oh, you were right about one thing, Renomon." " And what is that, Rika?" Renomon asked. " He sure is cute." said Rika.

The days had gone by slowly And when Friday had finally rolled around the corner thanks to Dragomon's help the house was nearly complete. While the house itself was finished the accessories were not installed yet. It did have the essentials though. A cooking spit to make the daily meals, a bed to sleep on, and a make shift table to eat off of while the real one was being worked on. Zack had remembered that today was his first date with Rika. He had the most romantic plan for his date. Yesterday Zack had been hunting and had brought back some deer to grill. Zack had made sure to save a little deer to grill for his date. Before Zack went to pick up Rika, Zack had set up the perfect place to gaze up into the stars in the night time sky. 8:00 pm had rolled around when Zack had came to pick Rika up. " Good, I thought you had forgot about our date." Rika said. Rika was wearing the most elegant red dress that Zack had ever seen.

" Wow Rika you look so beautiful." Zack said. Rika had blushed and gave Zack an enormous hug. " So where are we going for our date?" Rika asked " It's a surprise." said Zack. " Jeri, I'm heading out on my date." Said Rika. Jeri had looked up from her book and said, " Is that who I think it is? Zack is that you?" Jeri asked. " Yes, It's nice to see you again Jeri." Zack said. " I never thought I'd see the day that you and Rika would be going out together. Well, have fun you two." Jeri said. Zack and Rika were soon off of the campus and Zack was leading Rika to the place where he had set up dinner. After the two had eaten the dinner that Zack had prepared. They had lay down on the grass and were looking up at the stars. After the date was over Zack had walked Rika back to her room. When Zack and Rika had made it back to her room Rika had kissed Zack passionately on the lips and said, " Thanks for the great night I really had fun." And with that Zack had said good night to his lovely date, kissed her back passionately on the lips and left.

Zack was so tired that instead of walking home he stayed the night in his room with Takato, Henry, Tyler, Terriermon, and Guilmon. When Rika had gotten back to her room Jeri had asked her some questions. " Well, tell us how it was." " Yes, tell us." Renomon added. " After we left Zack had took me to a spot in the Forrest where he had set up a romantic picnic under the stars. After that we had looked up at the stars and talked about things and laughed. And then we walked back to the room where you were waiting to pester me." Rika answered a little annoyed.

The next morning when the boys had woken up. They had seen a familiar face. " Zack?" Tyler said. " Is that you?" Guilmon had woken up shortly after wards and happily, " Zack you're back!" with being said Takato, Henry, and Terriermon had woken up and in amazement they had seen that Zack had returned.

What will the guys think about the relationship between Zack and Rika? Will Lord Alduin try and break up this new found relationship between Zack and Rika? Will Zack be coming back to the university or will ha go back to the Forrest? Find out on the next chapter of The Digidestined and Dwarvanman.


	4. Chapter 4 Enemy or Ally

_Disclaimer: I am not associated with Bethesda Game studios nor The digimon corporation. Dwarvanman is my own made up name. Thank you all for supporting me. I really enjoy making these for you guys I hope you like this chapter and I will post a new chapter every other day. This is my last chapter for a bit. I am going to start on a few short stories. Enjoy_

The Digidestined and Dwarvanman

By: Dwarvanman

Chapter 4 Enemy or Ally

The last time we had seen Zack, he had Taken Rika on a date that she will remember for the rest of her life. Zack had came back to the university but no one knows how long he will be staying. And Rika may of just found her soul mate.

After Zack had greeted every body Zack had said, " I know some of you know my secret. And some of you don't even know what I'm talking about. I just want to get this out of the way. Austin and I am not from this time period." Zack said. " We are from about 1,520 years from the past." Zack had said. " If you please come with me to my old house I'll explain everything." They had gone to an old ruin. The only thing that actually looked brand new was Zack's house that Zack and Dragomon had rebuilt from the ground up. Unannounced to the gang a sinister Digimon by the name of Trevamon had his eyes set on one person and one person alone, Dwarvanman.

Trevamon was a out of sorts type. He always got into trouble. And barely got along with other people. He was spit out of the digital world at a young age. So he had to fend for himself. It wasn't until a couple of months ago that he had sided with the wrong person. It was two months ago when Lord Alduin had sent two of his lackeys to find Trevamon to do a very important mission. Eliminate Dwarvanman. In his debriefing Alduin had said, " I'm going to go to Odiaba to see how strong this new digidestined is I want you close at hand in case I get badly hurt. I know my father Alduin the first had a run-in with Dwarvanman." Trevamon had accepted and followed close behind.

Mean while with the rest of the gang they had just gotten to Zack's house. " Wow Zack, you built this. It's so rustic." Jeri said. " Thank you, Jeri. It reminds me of home. I'm also working on getting electricity over here, I wonder if there is a spell for that." Zack said. " Now you keep talking about these ' spells' but we never have seen you cast any." Kazu said. " Yeah show us!" Terriermon exclaimed. " Well okay. See that bird up there. Focus on it." After saying that had summoned a fireball that he threw up into the air. The flame had quickly engulfed the bird burning all of the feathers off and cooking the bird to a consumable temperature. The bird had fallen on to the table that the boys had been building. " all we have to do now is to gut it and we can have it for dinner Dragomon."

As Lord Alduin came upon Odiaba University he had seen the seen the fireball and knew who it was. Alduin had made a surprise entrance. " Ah, there you are dovakiin I will make sure to rid of you for good." without hesitating Takato, Henry, and Rika had made their digimon digivolve to their second stages. Growlmon, Gargomon, and Kyubimon stood proud against the evil. " No, don't go. You don't know what you're up against!" Zack exclaimed. But sadly they didn't listen and were defeated within three seconds flat. They were not strong enough to fight against the evil Alduin. " don't worry Me and Austin will take care of this." " No Zack don't go!" Rika exclaimed " I half to Rika. Austin and I are the only ones that know what we're up against."

With that Zack and Austin had ran towered Alduin. Zack use Dragonrend to bring Alduin down to his level. " Austin do you still have the elder scroll that you found!" Zack shouted. " Yeah why Zack?" Austin asked. " I need you to read it in front of Alduin but be careful it can mess with your head and make you go insane." Zack exclaimed. As Austin had read the scroll in front of Alduin he had telaported to where he had came from.

Rika had run up to Zack to make sure he was alright. " Are you alright!" Rika had shouted running towered Zack. Zack had fell on the ground in pain. Sadly before Alduin was sent back to where he came from Alduin had struck Zack in the side of his left rib cage. Luckily Zack was wearing a lite leather under armor so the hit wasn't fatal yet. Rika had rushed over to Zack who was laying on the ground in a lifeless wreck. As soon as Rika had knelt down by Zack's side to comfort him in his time of pain every body had come to Zack's aid. Austin had exclaimed, "I can sustain him for about 24 more hours, but we have to get him to a hospital and quick." After Austin had applied the spell he said, " Razormon can fly him and one more person to the nearby hospital." I'll go!" Rika had said. " Well, okay. Razormon I need you to fly Rika and Zack to the hospital as fast as you can." said Austin

As Rika was flying through the air Zack had whispered in her ear, " Thank you for not leaving my side." Zack had whispered into her ear hanging on for dear life. Rika had cried on Zack's shoulder and said, " Don't you die on me. I don't want you to leave me." As soon as they got to the hospital Rika had rushed him inside in a gurney that she had found outside. By the time she had wheeled him inside the whole left side of his shirt had been covered in blood. If Zack hadn't of gotten help soon he would of died. Zack had soon woken up in the hospital bed and sat up. He had seen all of his friends at the end of the room and some other people. Zack, You're awake!" Jeri exclaimed " Zack these are my parents." Takato said. " Hello Mr. and Mrs. Matsuki. Ah!" Zack screamed in pain clenching his left side. Where's Rika?" Zack asked. Rika had stepped forward with Renamon, her mother, and grand mother. As Rika stepped forward Zack could that there were tears in her eyes.

" Zack I would like to thank you for saving my daughter." Ms. Nonaka said. Rika had come up to Zack and hugged him amorously and cried on his shoulder with tears of joy. She had given him a kiss on the cheek and said, " don't scare me like that again." Everybody was shocked except for Rika's relatives and Jeri. " Now, what attacked you to put you in this condition?" Mr. Matsuki asked. " Oh yeah, I feel that the end is upon us. Alduin has returned." " Oh no!" Seiko Hata, Rika's grand mother had gasped. " What is it Grandmother?" Rika had said confused. " As a little girl my mother would tell me the Legend of Dwarvanman. It went like this. Along time ago in the country of Tamriel there was said to be a hero named Dwarvanman. Only he had the power to take down the dragons for good. With the dragons blood he could absorb a dragons soul and harness it's power. He was able to slay Alduin the world eater and bring peace back to Skyrim. Now Alduin has returned and we don't even know where Dwarvanman is, let alone if he is still alive to day." said Rika's grandmother. " Don't worry Ms. Hata." Zack said " It is I Dwarvanman."

" My Daughter is dating the hero of Skyrim, but how do we know you're actually Dwarvanman or not?" Ms. Nonaka replied Zack had staggered to the window and looked for something to shout at. When he spotted an ice sculpture sitting on a cart. " you see that ice sculpture over there? Now focus on the ice sculpture, oh yeah you might want to stand behind me." Every body had rushed behind Zack as he took a deep breath. After wards he had shouted the three words of power, " TOR-DU-SHULL" and with his inferno breath he had melted the ice sculpture within half a second. " Ahhhhh!" Zack screamed as he fell on the ground clenching his left side in pain. " Somebody call the nurse!" Rika exclaimed. As soon as the nurse had came everybody had gotten out of the room so that the nurse could help Zack back into his bed. When the nurse had came out she had said that Zack was in a fragile state so she could only let one more person see him before he had to rest for the day. They all decided to let Rika see Zack sense she was the one who Zack cared about the most.

Rika had gone and sat down next to Zack and asked, " Why did you do it?" " Do what?" Zack asked. " Why did you risk your life to save us?" Rika asked. " It is on my honer of a worrier of justice that I will not let the people that I care about be scummed to the depths of evil." Zack had said a little tired. " Please Rika, on your way out send Austin in here. I have to tell him something important." As Rika exited the door she had told Austin that Zack had needed to see him. Austin had rushed in to see if his friend was alright. " Zack, what is it? Are you all right?" Austin asked concerned. " You fought well today. I am so proud of how much you've learned over the years. I just ask just one thing of you. I need you to watch over Rika and her family for the next four days until they let me out of the hospital. And please be sure to visit." " Okay I will make sure that Rika stays safe until you get out of the hospital."

And with that Austin had left. Zack had woken up in a daze to Renamon walking to his bed and sitting down in the chair right next to him. Zack had seen this all to often. Some one had pretended to be his friend then try to fill him while he was down. " Okay end my life while I'm down Renamon, Rika would be glad that she doesn't have to worry about me getting hurt." Zack said. " I'm not going to hurt you." Renamon said. " Okay. I'm sorry I guess I that you were going to eliminate me because I had done something to upset you." Zack had said a little embarrassed. " No I was asked to deliver this letter to you." Renamon said. " You really care about her, don't you Zack?" Renamon asked. " I don't think she knows how much I love her. If she was taken I would literally go to Oblivion and back to get her back. I was hoping that maybe that when this all settled and out of the way I might be able to ask her to marry me." Zack said. " I bet that you two would make a perfect family." Renamon said. " I hope so." Zack said. " I never had a family growing up. Of course I had a mother and father growing up. But they were taken from me long ago. When I was five my mother and father had died when a group of bandits showed up at our house and started taking every thing that day. Except the ancient family sword that my dad had given me before he told me to run as fast as I could and not to look back." Zack said trying to hold in the tears. That story was sad enough to make even Renamon cry. Renamon had handed Zack the letter also trying to hold back tears.

She was about to leave when she was stopped by Zack who said, " When you get back could you ask Rika to come visit me tomorrow. I have something to ask her. And no before you ask it's not the marriage proposal." " Will do." said Renamon. The night passed on slowly. Back at the dorm the as Austin was patrolling the area around Rika's house The boy's couldn't get to sleep. " Will Zack be alright?" Guilmon asked sadly. " I don't know boy. We can only hope." Takato said with the thought of losing a great friend. " If Zack well, you know. What will Rika think?" Asked Terriermon " Well if he doesn't make it through just be prepared for the worst from Rika." Henry said with deep dread in his voice. " Can we go see Zack tomorrow?" Guilmon asked. " Sure thing." Takato said.

After that the night had passed on quickly. In the morning Austin had just gotten back to the dorm to grab a quick nap from having to stay up all night guarding Rika's house. At the hospital Rika was the first one to see Zack. " Well you look like you're feeling better." Rika said with a sigh of relief seeing that Zack had made through the night. " Thanks for visiting me." Zack said. " Hey I was hoping that when I get out of here you and you're family could have dinner at my house." Zack suggested. " I don't know about that." Rika said. " Hmmm... What about if I come over to your house?" Zack asked. " That sounds like a plan." Rika said. " I'll be out of here by tomorrow. And don't worry about cooking I've got that handled." Zack said. " Okay I'll be sure to tell my mother." Rika said. And with that she had kissed Zack and left to go tell her mother of Zack's up coming arrival.

A couple of hours later Takato, Henry, Guilmon, and Terriermon had shown up. " Zack!" Guilmon exclaimed as he ran towered the hospital bed. Guilmon had jumped from the foot of the bed and landed on Zack's chest. " Hi Guilmon. It's good to see you again. Could you please get off of me." Zack groaned. " Oh, sorry." Guilmon said. " I'm just glad to see that you were alright." Takato said. " So Zack, what did you remember seeing before you woke up in the hospital bed?" Henry asked " Well the last thing I remember was I was flying through the air while I was in pain, and Rika was crying on my shoulder then suddenly every thing went black and I woke up yesterday to see all of you guys standing at the end of the room. Oh yeah I'm getting out of the hospital tomorrow." Zack said with joy. " when were you going to tell us you and Rika were a couple?" Asked Terriermon.

" I was going to tell you guys after the second date. I Just wanted to see if Rika and I would still be together by then. Oh also can you give this to Rika?" " What is it, Zack?" Asked Henry. " Be very careful with that! That is a crimson nirnroot one of only 20 that grow on this planet. There is a magical substance in there that I literally had to go through Oblivion to get so it doesn't wither away and die." Zack said very cautiously " Just please do not open that case." " Okay." Takato said. The day had passed on slowly and night had finally came. It was peaceful at the hospital.

Suddenly a clock had fallen. Zack looked in the direction of the fallen clock. And saw that it was only Dragomon. " Hi, Dragomon." Zack said. " Zack I need to ask you a question." " What is it, Dragomon?" Zack asked. " Why did you go after Alduin instead of letting the other digimon and I to take care of him?" Dragomon asked with confusion. " It's simple. Only the Dovakiin or dragon born can kill the dragons permanently. Will the other Kiin or normal people or digimon cannot kill the dragons permanently, but they can weaken the dragons." Zack said. " As I said before I am here to protect you. So I will not let anything happen to you. You can always call upon me for help." Dragomon said.

All was still in the hospital room. Dragomon was fast asleep when Zack awoke in a daze. He had seen a fox looking thing walking towered his bed. " Renamon is that you?" Zack asked suspiciously. Zack now knew it wasn't Renamon. Renamon would have answered him back. " Are you Dwarvanman?" The strange digimon asked. Zack hopped out of bed and reached for his sword. Suddenly he realized that his sword was with Austin. " I've been sent here to destroy you." The strange digimon said with a evil looking smirk on it's face.

Who is this new digimon? Why has he been sent to destroy Zack? Will Zack make it out of the hospital alive? Find out on the next chapter of The Digidestined and Dwarvanman.


	5. Chapter 5 A New Threat

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Digimon corporation nor the Elder Scrolls V Skyrim. I thank all the people taking the time to read my other chapters. Here you go. I really enjoyed making this for you guys. So here's chapter five. This is suppose to be a sad part in the story. I made it as best as I could. I did put in a scene from a good fan fiction I read just reworded a little. Enjoy._

The Digidestined and Dwarvanman

By: Dwarvanman

Chapter 5 A New Threat

Last time we ended Zack was visited by a digimon that was sent by Lord Alduin. Zack did not have his weapon on him. This could just be the end of our hero.

The strange digimon had stepped in front of the window. In the moon light Zack could see that it was a fox like digimon but it wasn't Renamon. It was a crimson red fox digimon with a black sword of death on his side. " Who are you? What do you want with me?" Asked Zack. " I am Trevamon, and I am here to eliminate you." Said Trevamon. " So please make this easy on me and don't fight back or run." As Trevamon swung his sword at Zack He quickly took the closest thing that was next to him and blocked Trevamon's attack. " If you're going to kill me I'm not going out without a fight." Zack said with a lot of hate in his voice. " Dragomon I need help!" Within hearing this Dragomon had woken from a deep sleep. Upon waking that his tamer was in deep peril. Dragomon had rushed to save his tamer and in the process hit Trevamon hard. Trevamon was sent flying towered the other side of the room.

Trevamon had looked up at Zack and Dragomon and said, " You've won this round, Dwarvanman!" And with that Trevamon had jumped through the open window and ran into the shadows of the night. " Who was that, Zack?" Dragomon asked. " I don't know, but I have a feeling that that's not the last time we're going to see him." Zack said worryingly. Zack had gone back to bed and before he noticed it was the next day. After the hospital let him out Zack had thought to him self, " I'd better head to Rika's house for dinner here soon. But I better grab some ingredients for the meal that Rika's family is not going to for get." Zack had quickly gone to his house to grab his dwarvan bow and dwarvan arrows. He had gone to the forest to where he could hunt some deer to prepare for dinner. As Zack was going to the deer that he had shot only seconds before. He had heard someone behind him.

Zack had quickly turned to where the sound had came from, he drew bow and said, " Show your self and I won't shoot." Then quickly Renamon had walked from behind a tree. " Oh, it's just you. Hi, Renamon." Zack said. " What are you doing with that?" Renamon asked. " Oh, this? I'm using this to get some ingredients for dinner at your house." " Well any way, the real reason why I am here is remember when you said you were going to marry Rika at some point." Renamon asked. " Oh no don't tell me you disapprove of this and now you are going to kill me?" Zack said with depression in his voice.

" No, I was talking with Rika last night and she said that she hopes you ask her to marry her soon. So I went out and got you this." Renamon had pulled out a white clamshell and inside was a gold band. " Thank you Renamon, but I already have a ring to give her." Zack said a little embarrassed. Zack had pulled out a beautiful hand made jade box with pictures engraved in the side. Inside the box was a diamond and emerald ring. " Wow Zack, how much did you pay for that?" Renamon asked. " I didn't pay for this. I made it my self. The two emeralds on the ring represent the two lovers while the diamond in the middle represents the bond in matrimony that the lovers share for eternity." Dragomon had rushed over to Zack and said, " Hey it's getting late. We'd better hurry if we're going to make it to Rika's house." With that being said Zack quickly harvested the venison and grabbed the knapsack full of ingredients and made their way to Rika's house.

Back at Rika's house Renamon had just gotten home. Rika greeted Renamon at the door and asked, " Do you really think he's going to ask me to marry him?" Renamon answered back, " You'll be surprised." Renamon had always said these kind of things but she never understood it. A couple of minutes had rolled by after Renamon had come home when there was a knock at the door. * knock-knock-knock* Rika had answered the door to see Zack standing there wearing the finest clothes he could find in his house. In his hand was a bouquet of flowers and the ingredients for the dinner. " Don't worry about cooking anything I have that covered. Zack had walked into the house and headed for the kitchen where Rika's mother was about to start dinner. " Good evening Mrs. Nonaka. Don't worry about dinner I have it all covered." About two hours had gone by until dinner was done.

At dinner Zack and Rika's family were sitting at the table when Zack got every ones attention. Zack said. " Every body I have something important to say." Zack had turned to Rika and knelt down on one knee, took out the jade box and proceeded said, " Rika, we've been together for a little while and they have been the best times of my life and I want to make this last forever. Rika will marry me?" Rika looked at Zack then quickly looked at her mother who proceeded to give her a nod of approval. Rika then looked at Zack and said, " Oh my gosh, yes, yes a million times yes." Zack gave Rika a passionate kiss on the lips and hugged her tight.

" So where are we having the wedding?" Rika asked " That's the best part. While I was in the hospital Dragomon had brought me an ancient book giving a location for a spell that can send us through time, Forwards or backwards. So we can have our wedding back in Skyrim." " You must be bluffing." Rika said angrily. " No I telling the truth." Zack pleaded and showed Rika's family the book. The front of the book covered in a olive green felt. It was torn and tattered from all of the years that it gone through. Zack quickly turned to the page where the spell was thought to be located. " It says here that that the spell is in Blackreach, an old Dwarven ruin. I've been there before so it should to get through." " Well okay. When are you going?" " I'm leaving tomorrow." Zack said. " Then lets make the time we have left count."

Is this the last time we see of Trevamon? Will Zack's trip be a success? Will Alduin try and crash the wedding? Find out on the next chapter of The Digidestined and Dwarvanman!


End file.
